Momma?
by sarahalliwell
Summary: "Momma?" she asked, "who's that lady next to daddy?" - Just a silly one shot. Revised and edited as of 06/26/2011


_This wouldn't leave me alone. Just a silly short one shot, written at 3 in the morning on a sugar high. _

_Not the brightest of stories, but do let me know what you think =D_

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Too bad, really._

_**Edit 06/26/2011: I was reading over my old stuff and decided that this story was way too bland as it was. The small plot is still the same, but I added more details, descriptions and such. I'm replacing the chapter with this new one, so if you are unable to review due to it, anonymous reviews are enabled. This was not beta'ed, so any and all mistakes are mine.**  
_

* * *

"Momma?" My daughter called me, her empty spoon hitting her plate. "Momma, where's daddy?" she asked me.

She had just finished her lunch; I was adamant that she ate human food at least once a day, and we chose lunch time for her to do so.

"Daddy's out with your uncles, baby. Why?" Edward and I had to usually sneak out whenever we had to hunt. Renesmee was still too scared of us leaving, the fear ingrained in her from the confrontation with the Volturi.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone."

That got me worried. What would my one year-old baby, who looked more like a three year-old, want to talk to me about?

I got up from my seat on the kitchen table and helped her down the stool, walking alongside her to our living room.

"Sure, Renesmee, what is it?" I looked down in question.

"Who's that lady next to daddy?" She pointed to a picture that was hung over our fireplace.

I looked over to where she pointed, even though I knew exactly which picture was in there.

"Baby… that's me." I laughed a bit. She looked at me, mouth open.

"She doesn't look like you, Momma." I laughed again,

"I know, sweetie. That was taken when I was still human." I told her.

I bent over and picked her up, setting her on my hip so I could look her in the eyes.

"You know we look different before becoming vampires." I poked her nose playfully, and she nodded.

"Momma, do you have any more pictures?" She asked, caressing my cheek softly.

"Yes, of course. Let's go get them." I ran with her to my room and back in no time, with a couple of photo albums in hand. I sat down on the living room couch, with her still on my lap and opened the first one.

"This album is from our wedding day." I smiled, running my finger over the first picture. Edward and I looked so happy, our eyes shining brightly and our smiles so big they took over the whole picture.

"You looked so pretty, Momma." Renesmee said in awe, her small hand joining mine on the picture.

"Thank you. Your Aunt Alice worked her magic on me that day." We both laughed, knowing exactly how Alice could get once she set her min on something.

"How was it?" My daughter inquired, tilting her head up so she could look at me. She looked so adorable I couldn't help but bring her closer to me, kissing her head as I cuddled her.

"Oh, baby, it was magical. Your Grandpa Charlie was so nervous, as much as me. Alice decorated the whole house, but she wouldn't let me see, she kept me upstairs the whole time. Everyone I loved was here." I explained to her as best as I could remember.

"Who?"

"Well, there was your Grandpa, and Grandma Renee, that's her over here," I said, turning the page and pointing to a woman next to me on one of the photos, "and my friends from school. Alice was my maid of honor, and Rose played the piano. Emmett was really quiet during the ceremony, but he got back at me when we were dancing."

I laughed, remembering my big brother's antics.

"Who's this?" She leaned over and pointed to Phil on a picture.

"That's my mom's husband, Phil. He's very nice." She nodded, letting me know she understood, before paging through the rest of the album.

"You looked so happy, Momma." She smiled at me, her perfect straight teeth showing.

"I was, baby. It was the best day ever. I didn't want to have a big wedding, but Alice balanced it all right for me. I danced with your father most of the time, and we were both beaming. He was extremely happy, because he convinced me to marry him."

I hadn't meant to tell her that, at least no yet, but now it was out in the open.

"Why? Didn't you want to marry him?" She squirmed a bit, seemingly agitated.

"Not at first, sweetheart." I talked softly to her so she would calm down a bit. Maybe the whole idea of me and her father not being just like we are now may have scared her. "The whole idea of marriage was so scary. But that was his condition to change me, so after a while, I agreed."

I summed it up for her so she could understand and not get mad at me at the same time.

"I'm glad you did, Momma." She whispered, leaning back to rest her head on my shoulder. I closed the album after the last photo, setting it beside us on the couch.

"Me, too, baby. Me, too." I whispered back, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Momma?"

"Yes, Renesmee?"

"How was it like when I was born?" She innocently asked.

I took a deep, shuddering breath as I tried to organize my thoughts into something she could understand.

"Oh… it was… really hard."

Understatement.

"Really? Why?" Once again, she looked up in question.

"Well, first, because we didn't know human _could_ get pregnant from vampires. It was shocking news. Second, my human body wasn't prepared to hold you."

I held my breath as I waited for the questions.

"Why?"

"Because you're half and half, baby. I was very breakable when I was human, and your vampire body… hurt me." I stated simply. I could see the tears forming in her eyes and instantly regretted telling her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Momma." She cried. With my thumb, I wiped her tears away, kissing her cheek softly as I rocked us gently.

"It's okay, baby. I knew what I was getting myself into. I wasn't going to give up on you, ever." I hugged her closer, and she smiled through her tears, knowing it was true.

I picked the other album I had brought and opened it, trying to cheer her up.

"Who's that?" She pointed to a picture of me taken right before my eighteenth birthday.

"That's me, again. Without the make-up." I laughed. I looked so plain, especially next to my god-like Edward.

"You were so pretty, Momma." She said sincerely, still looking at the picture, caressing my face with her tiny, chubby index finger.

"You think so?" She nodded, turning the page to a photo of me and Alice.

"But you look better now." She stated with a nod, as if that would make it more real, which made me laugh.

"I know." I agreed with her. I _was_ more beautiful now, just like all vampires were. I was finally their equal, just like it should be.

"Momma?"

"Yes, Renesmee?"

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me." She wrapped her little arms around my neck, resting her head right where my shoulder met my neck, sighing softly. Her trust in me was unshakable and it made me love her more and more.

It was times like this that I wish I could still cry.

"I'm glad, too." I wrapped my own arms around her as tight as I could, inhaling her sweet scent, reminding myself over and over that she was mine, my baby girl, and that I would have done it all again if it meant having her in my arms like this.

"Momma?" She whispered, her breath tickling my neck.

"Yes, baby?" I whispered back, nuzzling her hair before kissing it lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Forever."

* * *

_**I hope you liked this revamped version better. The original one truly lacked any sort of detail.**  
_

_As I said, a silly story. _

_Reviews are **still** love!_


End file.
